My Only One
by TheGreenRaccoon
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke passent leur vie entière ensemble, jusqu'à ce que... Et si le plus difficile, finalement, n'était pas de perdre un être cher? Sasuke x Naruto. Warning : Death-Fic. UA


**Titre** : My only one

 **Auteur** : The Green Raccoon

 **Disclaimer** : Les personages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance, Drame,  Death-Fic, Yaoi, UA

 **Rating** : K

 **Notes de l'auteur** : Juste un petit one-shot sans prétention que j'avais écrit au travail, sur des feuilles brouillons, alors que je n'avais rien à faire. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire un peu. Sur ce, passez une excellente journée!

* * *

 **My only one**

Nous nous étions rendu compte qu'au-delà de l'amitié, nous avions bien plus. Nous nous avions l'un et l'autre.

Nous étions plus qu'un simple hasard… Nous étions fatalité.

L'acceptation de nos sentiments ne fut pourtant pas des plus simples. Je m'entêtais à te repousser. Tu sais à quel point je suis orgueilleux, n'est-ce pas? Je ne pouvais accepter. Je ne pouvais croire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse! TU n'es qu'une faiblesse! Que je te crachais d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Et je me croyais.

Mais… Tu n'abandonnais pas. Jamais tu n'abandonnes, en fait. Lorsque tu as quelque chose en tête, tu vas jusqu'au bout.

Toujours.

Alors oui, un jour, j'ai fini par abdiquer. J'ai abdiqué devant tes avances, tes attentions, tes mots doux, mais surtout devant cet amour que tu m'exposais chaque jour. Lentement, cet amour me dévorait le cœur et finalement, j'ai réalisé.

Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je compris aussi à ce moment-là que nos sentiments n'étaient pas une faiblesse, mais une force.

Ensemble, nous étions plus forts.

Ensemble… Nous avions le monde à nos pieds.

De nos premiers véritables rendez-vous, maladroits, à nos premiers baisers, de nos premières caresses échangées à notre première fois… toujours tu fus le premier. Le premier, mais surtout le seul pour moi.

Tu étais devenu ma raison de sourire, mon soleil à moi.

Puis un jour, nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble.

La cohabitation n'était pas toujours facile, nos caractères étant à l'extrême opposé, mais… Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ton sourire et ta joie de vivre illuminaient mon quotidien et j'ose espérer que j'en faisais de même pour toi.

Nous étions amoureux, tout simplement.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et finalement les années passèrent en un clin d'œil. On dit que… le temps passe toujours trop rapidement lorsqu'on est heureux. Heureux, je l'étais. J'avais la meilleure compagnie du monde.

Jamais je ne vis passer le mien. Jamais je ne vis passer ma vie.

Et un jour, un matin… lorsque la vieillesse s'était déjà bien jouée de nous… je me réveillai à tes côtés.

Sauf que… tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais parti sans moi.

Mon monde tout entier s'est écroulé. Je suis sûre que ce jour-là, je suis mort avec toi. Plus rien ne pouvait subsister sans toi.

Je croyais que le plus dure serait de te dire « adieu » et de te mettre en terre. Je ne pouvais envisager que le plus difficile… ce serait de continuer à vivre sans toi.

Toutes ces petites choses où durant toutes ces longues années, nous étions toi, moi et nos rires, mais qui maintenant, n'accueillent que mon silence. Toutes ces petites choses… tellement, tellement banales… que jamais on ne les remarque…

Maintenant, chacune d'entre elles me déchirerait le cœur si tu n'étais pas déjà parti avec.

Je m'ennuie de toi, mon amour. Je n'attends que le moment où enfin la mort décidera que mon heure est venue, où je pourrai te rejoindre et où je pourrai profiter de ton étreinte.

J'attendrai…

Pour l'amour de nos proches, encore présents.

J'attendrai…

Même si tu sais que… la patience n'a jamais été mon fort.

J'attendrai…

Et chaque jour, je te répéterai ce qu'on ne dit jamais assez :

« Pour toujours et à jamais, depuis le tout début et par-delà la mort, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…

Mon ami, mon amour, mon amant...

Mon seul et mon unique…

Mon Naruto. »

* * *

En me relisant, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Ridicule pour une auteure, n'est-ce pas?

Laissez-moi une review si le cœur vous en dit!


End file.
